Lost in the Darkness
by reddieseggos1711
Summary: When Elsa goes home with Rapunzel's best friend Jack Frost things get a bit crazy. But in a very bad situation and you start to have feelings for the guy, what do you expect?
1. Chapter 1

_**Lost in the Darkness -**_ _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Hi guys! Welcome to chapter one of Lost in the Darkness! There will be a challenge at the end of this chapter, so don't forget to read it!**_

Elsa POV

"Oh, Anna!" I exclaimed watching the bride-to-be walk in the dressing room. "You look beautiful!" She blushed and swept a few strands of hair away from her face. I stood up to help her hairspray it.

"So… getting cold feet yet?" I quizzed as I perfected her hair. A giant grin suddenly spread across her face.

"Are you kidding me?!" She laughed. "I'm about to marry the man that I love, and you asking if I'm nervous? Of course not!"

"It's so sad that Mama and Papa couldn't be here to witness this," I said sadly. She stared at her hair in the mirror and smiled even bigger.

"It's perfect," she whispers as I pull her into a big bear hug.

"We better get going," I told her "Guests are starting to arrive," She nods and I walk out to greet everyone.

The wedding was incredible, Anna and Kristoff both said their vowels shared a lovely kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped as we congratulated the happy couple and head of to the after party. We met Rapunzel inside where she introduced us to some of her friends. Being a bridesmaid, I recognised some of them from the audience.

"Hi guys!" she says running up to Anna and I. "I would like you to meet my friends!" she exclaims. Three people followed behind her. A girl with messy red hair wearing a dark green dress walked up and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Merida! You must be the cousins Punzie is always talking about!" she says in a Scottish accent (rather loudly).

"It's nice to meet you Merida! I'm Anna and this is my sister Elsa!" Anna explains (also rather loudly). I gigged softly as Rapunzel continued.

"This is Hiccup," She said pointing at a small, scrawny looking guy. I turned and saw Anna's face as she tried so desperately not to laugh at his name.

"It's nice to meet you also, Your Highnesses," He said formally. Anna told him to just call us Elsa and Anna, but I wasn't listening. I couldn't take my eyes of the next person in line. A tall, strong guy with frosty, white hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen! He was wearing a dark blue vest over a white shirt with dark brown pants. Little flakes of snow scattered on his shoulders. I stood there, mouth open wide, staring.

"Elsa? Elsa? ELSA!" Anna called, awaking me from my trance. She nodded towards Rapunzel as she continued speaking.

"And this… is Jack. Jack Frost," she said as Jack stepped forward. He nervously held out a hand and we shook. Not taking his eyes off me.

"Nice to meet you Elsa and… was it Annie?" he said. Anna corrected him and then walked off with Rapunzel. I just sat down again and got out a book, not really reading. More like creating little snow fantasies about Jack and I on the pages. Half an hour passed, when a shadow covered my book. Startled I slammed the book shut and looked up. Jack stood towering over me.

"Hey…" he murmured nervously. "Uh… uh, that's a nice talent you've got there," he said, before blowing out his own snowflakes. Again, I had fallen into the trance.

"Uh… can I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand. I blushed and accepted.

We danced for what must have been hours, before the party stared to get boring.

"Hey… uh… do you wanna get out of here? Maybe back to my place?" He said anxiously. We had witnesses. We had not had a single drink the whole time we had been there. If we weren't drunk, then how come I said yes?

 _ **Well, there you have it! The first chapter! Sorry that it was SOOOOOOO short!**_

 _ **Are you guys ready for the challenge question? Ok, you have to answer this:**_

 _ **~What is your worst fear?**_

 _ **The first person who answers will get to have their own character (created or not) in the story at some stage. So please answer soon and if you have any questions or ideas or just plain comments, please mention them!**_ 😊😁😍😂😏 😀😃😄😅😆😇😉😋😌😎😛

~Allie __


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lost in the Darkness**_ _ **–Chapter two**_

 _ **Hey guys! I would like to say that the challenge is still on so be the first to reply and get your character stared in the story!**_

 _ **Hope that you like chapter two!**_

Jack POV

I awoke with a strange feeling of warmth and comfort in the pit of my stomach. I rolled over, only to come face to face with a girl. I stared at her bright red lips, her rosy cheeks. She smiled slightly in her sleep. Suddenly she rolled over, yawned and started to get up. I lay very still and pretended that I was asleep. She looked around at where she was and then angrily mumbled something to herself. Through my slitted eyes I could see her get changed and then leave. The feeling of warmth and comfort disappeared, and I felt lonely. I picked up my phone to see eight messages, five from Hiccup and three from Rapunzel. I read them slowly.

 **Rapunzel:** Hey, Jack. Have you seen Elsa anywhere? Her sister got a bit drunk. _12.56am_

 **Hiccup:** Dude! Where'd you go? Anna is so drunk right now it's hilarious! _1.08am_

 **Hiccup** **:** Video _1.27am_

 **Hiccup** : Dude you are missing so much! Get back here! _1.37am_

 **Rapunzel:** Jackson Frost! I am starting to get worried about you! _2.15am_

 **Hiccup:** Hey Dad! Yes, I am still at the party. _3.34am_

 **Hiccup:** Sorry. Wrong person. _4.02am_

 **Rapunzel:** Jack, please answer! I'm really worried!

I sighed as I typed back saying that I was ok, and that there was no need to worry. I thought to myself, except for the biggest mistake of my life, just involved your cousin!

 **Flashback:** I had just asked Elsa if she would like to come over. I was expecting her to turn me down, so when she said yes, it came as a shock. I led her out of the hall and toward the road. I was sure that she would expect a car, but instead she said

"Going up?" And held on tight as we glided through the sky, leaving little traces of snow as our trail. When we go to my place, I took her inside and went to get us something to eat. I didn't actually make it to the kitchen as she pulled me back and planted her lips hard on mine. Closing my eyes, I continued the kiss. I felt her hands slowly drag through my hair. What happened next, took me by surprise. As I moved the kiss down toward her neck, she carefully peeled my vest over my shoulders and threw it across the room. She then wrapped her hands around my neck and started unbuttoning my shirt. My hands moved up to her hair, still deep in the kiss. She let out a small giggle through our lips, as I started to take out her perfected bun. She slithered my shirt over my head, breaking the kiss for a split second, but not hesitating to go right back into it, as she made her way for my pants. **End Flashback**

"Oh no…" I murmured as I got dressed and started to head outside. I grabbed my phone and quickly called Rapunzel. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Punzie,' I said worriedly "Can we meet somewhere for lunch? I have something to tell you," We organised lunch so I could break it to her gently.

"She is going to kill me," I thought "Literally kill me,"

At lunch, we sat down and ordered. She had a very upset look on her face as if she knew something was wrong. I held her hand and began talking.

"Rapunzel? I might have had a bit of fun of my own last night," she looked confused, so I continued talking. "And it may have been with your cousin," Her eyes suddenly got angry.

"Jack! You screwed the bride?! You- "

"No!" I interrupted her "Not that cousin…" I said a lot quieter. She looked at me with bright red cheeks.

"You… and… and… El-Elsa?" she stammered. I nodded. Only instead of being mad, she shrieked in delight. "I knew it! You guys were so made for each other!" But then realised what I was implying by 'fun' and then hit me over the head with the empty water jug.

"Jackson Frost! You have ruined her reputation! You slept with the Queen of Arendelle before any real relationship! The press will find out! Wait did you take… advantage of her?" She said quickly changing the subject.

"What? No, no! Not at all!" I stammered trying to calm her down. "She started and we weren't even drunk!" She just stared with unsure eyes.

"Fine then, but if you ever hurt her, boy you'll be in trouble," Which made me shiver in fright.

We talked for a bit more and then we headed off home. I kept repeating Rapunzel's words in my 'If you ever hurt her' but the whole fly home all I could think about was Elsa's baby blues.

 _ **Well, there you go guys! Chapter two! Please review, I need feedback!**_

 _ **~Allie**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lost in the Darkness**_ _ **–Chapter Three**_

 _ **Hey guys! I would like to say that I am only holding the challenge for one more chapter, so don't forget to be the first to reply to the question! Answer soon so that I can get started on adding your character into the story. Well' here's chapter three!**_

 _Rapunzel POV_

 **One Month Later**

I woke up one morning, to find seven missed calls and thirteen texts, all from Elsa. I knew something must have been wrong so I called her back straight away.

"Elsa? Elsa, are you ok?" I quickly asked when she picked up on the first ring. I could hear her sobbing on the other end. "Ok, Elsa! I don't care what you say, I am coming over right now!" I told her grabbing my stuff and heading out. As I drove, I spoke to her on hands-free mode.

"Now, Elsa. Tell me the situation so I know whether to bring 'triple choc ice cream' or the low fat stuff," But when she replied with neither I started to get worried.

As I pulled up, I saw Anna running towards me, still in her PJs.

"Anna! What's wrong?" I called, heading towards her.

"Elsa," She said panting "Barricaded…herself…in her… room," She looked really worried.

"It's ok," I said hugging her "We're going to make sure that she's alright,"

Walking up to Elsa's room, I sighed and flicked a piece of unbrushed hair out of my eyes.

"Elsa?" I said knocking on the door. The door swung open revealing a tired, tear soaked Elsa holding something behind her back. Anna and I immediately walked in and started comforting her, stopping her tears for a bit. Sitting down on the bed we asked her what was wrong. She then started to cry again before holding out what she had hidden behind her back. A little white stick with one word flashed on the tiny screen. Pregnant.

Anna and I stared at her, wonderstruck.

"How… where…when?" Anna stuttered "Who?" We both stared at her.

"How did…were you drunk? Wait! Were you taken advantage of?" Anna's eyes widened with anger. I suddenly remembered having this conversation before, about a month back. Then I realised who I was talking to that day. I gasped loudly, drawing a hand to my mouth, startling them both. Turning their heads sharply, they looked at me.

"He… he… he got you pregnant?" I say to Elsa.

"Maybe…" she replies in a small voice, realising that I knew. Looking back and forth between Elsa and I,

"Who?!" Anna shrieked impatiently.

"A friend of Rapunzel's that we met at your wedding after party," Elsa told Anna.

"Jack. Jack Frost," Elsa started explaining the important bits to Anna (nothing personal) and I told them both all that I knew.

"Well," Anna started again "You have to tell Jack!" Elsa nodded before adding one more thing.

"You know," She said between sniffles "The test may have been wrong, so I'm going to a doctor to check, and it would mean a lot to me if you both could come," We wrapped her into a big bear hug

"Of course, Elsa! We'll be there no matter what!"

Two days later, I got a call from Elsa saying that the appointment was that afternoon.

I met her at the hospital where we met a doctor named Dr Rose Chile who told Elsa that she _was_ pregnant. Elsa started crying again and the doctor calmed her down by informing her that she had been in that situation with her first born as well. She was really nice.

"Are you going to be Elsa's obstetrician?" I asked.

"Yes," she said "And Elsa is going to be a wonderful mother," She smiled and Anna wiped away Elsa's tears.

"I'm going to be a mum?" she repeated, a little happier.

"Yes, you are."

When we took Elsa home Anna handed her phone to her and gestured to call. After giving her one last comforting hug she grabbed her phone and called the number I gave her.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Jack, we need to talk."

 _ **Hey guys! I am SOOOO SORRY that I keep writing such short chapters, but it just gets me motivated to write another!**_ 😛 _**Please tell me if I did anything wrong in this chapter, or what you liked, and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **Thanks! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3!**_

 _ **~Allie**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lost in the Darkness**_ _ **–Chapter four**_

 _ **Hey guys! I would like to say congratulations to Zenaida for being the first to reply to my challenge! If you could just send in a character description/profile, I'll get start adding him/her/it in the story!**_

 _ **I am starting to think about baby names, so if you can think of any great wintery girl and boy names that would be great! Here's chapter 4!**_

 _ **I do not own anything of Disney or DreamWorks or their characters except for the ones I created.**_

 _Jack POV_

"Hello?" I answered the girl on the other end, not recognising the number. "Who is this?"

"This is Elsa. Elsa Arendelle," she replied softly. I suddenly remembered the name.

"Oh, Elsa! Hi! How are you?" I replied a feeling of happiness washing over me.

"Not now, Jack. We need to talk. Can I meet you for lunch?" She says worriedly.

"Um, sure," I said the feeling dropping. "Where?"

We met at a restaurant just near her place, and when I saw her my heart broke. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had a depressed look on her face.

"Oh my… what's wrong?" I said sitting her down.

"Jack…" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Jack I'm pregnant,"

I just sat there staring at her. I didn't know what to say.

"I-you-we…" I stumbled "You're going to be a mum," I said as a smile slowly spread across my lips. She did not have the same reaction. Tears formed in her eyes. I reached over and hugged her, still shaking. It stayed that way for a while, before she finally decided to go home. Once she was out of sight, I was cursing my actions and slapping myself. What had I done? Tears then formed in my eyes as I flew out of there and back home. When I got home I grabbed the phone and frantically dialled Punzie's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Punzie, listen. I don't want you to be mad at me or anything, it's just you know that conversati-"

"Jack, I know," she interrupted. "You sound worried. Do you need me to come over?"

I sighed "No, no. It's ok, really. I think I just…need to be alone," I told her. She said bye and then hung up. I stopped for a moment, before grabbing a note pad and pen. I sat down on the couch and began to think up baby names.

 _ **Character POV switch**_

 **Elsa POV**

I sat in my room, creating little ice diagrams on the floor of possible designs for a nursery. I smiled slightly as I placed a little Olaf statue in the diagram and began humming to myself. Anna suddenly slammed open the door, startling me.

"Guess what we're doing today?!" she shrieked happily.

"What?" I said still a bit startled

"Baby shopping! Just you, me and Punzie!" I looked at her a bit unsure.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" she grabbed my hand and led me to the corridor, where Rapunzel was waiting.

"Yay! Shopping spree! For little babies!" Punzie shouted before tripping backwards on her hair and falling over. She giggled and then headed for the door.

When we got back, three hours later, we were all giggling hysterically.

"So, wait! I can't believe you did that Punzie! You naughty girl!" Anna shrieked playfully.

"He didn't mind!" she defended "He actually liked it!"

"But Punzie! It was at your mother-in-law's funeral!" I stepped in. She didn't say anything else we just continued laughing as we headed for my bedroom.

"Ok girls! Tonight we slumber party!" Anna squealed, dragging us inside my room. We spent the night laughing and sharing secrets. It was really fun until the horrid question popped up.

"So… Elsa," Punzie snickered, raising an eyebrow "How was he?" I stopped laughing and stared at her.

"Punzie!" I shouted, blushing "He's one of your best friends!"

"Yeah… and how was he?" She stuffed her face full of chips and stared at me. "Els! Please!"

"Ok fine," I gave in "But I will only answer yes or no questions that you ask, ok?"

"Was he rough?" Anna asked leaning in close to me.

"Anna!" I gawked.

"What? Kristoff is…"

"Oh my gosh, Anna! Too much!" Punzie said awestruck.

"Well, actually, no," After that first question, I quit answering them and just told them the story. The WHOLE story.

After that we just watched some movies. Which, except for the occasional squeal because Anna was tickling us, was in complete silence.

A few weeks later, we had been told that it was a boy.

A few weeks after that, I was getting quite excited as we had another appointment to see my obstetrician. I called Jack and asked if he wanted to come. He said yes. I was getting really, really excited. I was rushing to get ready and then go. When we got there, I was biting my lip for good news and Jack was holding my hand. When my obstetrician re-entered the room she looked heartbroken on seeing our happy faces.

"I'm sorry, Miss Frost. It was a miscarriage."

 _ **Hi guys! Hope you liked it! Don't worry, I still need baby names so don't feel too sad. It gets better.**_

 _ **~Allie**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lost in the Darkness**_ _ **\- Chapter five**_

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Don't forget about wintery baby names!**_

 _ **I just have two final questions for the competition winner.**_

 _ **Q1: Do you want to keep your name or chose something else?**_

 _ **Q2: How do you want your character to be related in the story?**_

 _ **Thanks! Happy reading!**_

 _ **I do not own anything of Disney or DreamWorks or any of their characters except for the ones that I created.**_

Jack POV

"What?!" I screamed as I tried not to cry. Obviously I am not very good at concealing my feelings, because I burst into tears. I turned to Elsa, who was also crying and bent down to hug her. After that we went off to my place, as she said that she didn't want to deal with Anna and Punzie.

We were both so sad that night, yet somehow in the morning I rolled over to a smiling Elsa.

"Good morning," she said. I suddenly realised that I was totally naked and so was she! In my head I was sighing and rolling my eyes but all I actually did was smile. Later that morning, as we sat down to breakfast, I looked at her inquisitively.

"Well, you seem a lot happier today," I smiled at her, watching as she hummed to herself. She smiled back.

"I've come to realise that I'll always be happy as long as I'm with you," She walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Now come on. We have got to tell the others that we are fine," I nodded and began to get ready.

At Arendelle, we met Anna, Kristoff and Rapunzel in the garden. They were all worriedly asking if we were ok. Then we told them the bad news. They all gasped.

"Well, maybe next time," Anna said encouragingly.

"Anna, seriously? Next time?" Rapunzel groaned "The first time was an accident! I don't think that it's gonna happen again!" She rolled her eyes before realising that Elsa and I were both blushing madly.

"Oh, really guys? Come on!" She raged before storming away. Anna looked at us excitedly.

"Guys, I… uh… we have some news too!" She grinned looking at Kristoff. He smiled back at her. "I'm pregnant! We've known for just over a month, but we wanted to be certain," Anna squealed with a loopy grin on her face. Rapunzel (who had been eavesdropping) came rushing back over.

"Yay! Congratulations, guys!" We all hugged and then turned to go inside and celebrate. We all had a name idea session for Anna and Kristoff where we all gave a list of five names and they narrowed it down to the top five for a boy and the top five for a girl.

"Ok guys! This is what we've got. For boys: Alex, Aiden, Michael, Lucas and… Kristoff Jr." she said that last name rolling her eyes. "And for girls: Mackenzie, Alisha, Edyn, Tyla and Maddison or for short Maddie. What do you think?" Anna asked after sitting down cross-legged next to Punzie.

"They're all great, Anna! I'm sure you'll know when you see him or her," Elsa exclaimed.

"Well, I think that we had better be going now," Punzie said yawning.

"Or..." Anna said, sneering at Kristoff and I. "Or we could kick the guys out and have another slumber party!" Elsa giggled and Punzie nodded. So Kristoff and I were forced to leave. We invited Eugene over and just spent the night talking, mostly about the girls. And then the horrid question popped up.

"So…Jack," Eugene snickered, raising an eyebrow. "How was she?" I stopped smiling and stared at him.

"Seriously guys? You sound like such gossip girls," I defended trying to change the topic.

"No, no," Kristoff stepped in. "We wanna know," He smirked evilly at me.

"Fine…" I groaned "Well, she was nothing like you'd expect," I smiled at the thought. "She was… amazing."

 _ **Hey guys! I hope that you enjoyed it! If you could please help me by choosing your favourite girl name and your favourite boy name from Anna's list that help a lot! Thanks!**_

 _ **~Allie**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lost in the Darkness**_ _ **\- Chapter Six**_

 _ **Hey guys! Don't forget about wintery baby names!**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **I do not own anything of Disney or DreamWorks or their characters except for the ones that I have created.**_

Elsa POV

 **One month later**

"Anna!" I screamed through the halls. She came running.

"What?! What is it?" she asked panting.

"Anna, I'm pregnant again!" I said happily. I watched as a slow smile crept across her face.

"We're gonna be pregnant together!" She giggled "Wait… is it Jack? Please tell me it's Jack!"

"Don't worry, Anna! It's Jack!" I reassured her.

"But… when?" She asked before gasping when she realised. "So…" She smirked "You ended up pregnant on the day you found out the first was a miscarriage. Is that even possible? I didn't think that it was," She stared at me.

"It probably wasn't then, it was probably the week after that did it," I said blushing. She giggled and then took me downstairs to where Rapunzel and Eugene were. Punzie had a massive smile on her face and was practically jumping for joy.

"Guess what, Anna!" She said coming over to us.

"What?!" Anna said excitedly.

"We're gonna be pregnant together!" Anna and I just stared at her.

"Wow. A lot of pregnancies," I said before pulling her a hug.

"Wait, what? It's only me and Anna, right?" She questioned confused.

"No! Elsa too!" Anna butted in. By now we were all practically screaming in delight.

"So I'm two weeks," Punzie exclaimed.

"I'm one month!" I said looking over at Anna.

"And I'm two months!" Anna screamed happily. We all squealed again. Eugene got tired of all the girly screams and left chucking to himself. That reminded me of Jack.

"Oh, guys! Jack still doesn't know!" I realised. Punzie stopped squealing.

"Quickly Elsa! You've got to call him now!" She picked up my phone, dialled his number and then handed me the phone. He picked up almost instantly.

"Hey Els, what's up?" He said casually.

"Jack! Guess what!" I shouted through the phone.

"What?" He replied.

"I'm pregnant again!" I smiled, waiting for his reaction. When there was no reaction and he hung up my smile faded. I was just about to start crying when a familiar voice came from behind me.

"Hey," It said. I turned around to see Jack standing at the window. He walked over to me and pulled me into a massive bear hug. I wrapped my hands around his neck and stared into his eyes.

"So you're happy about it?" I asked not moving my eyes from his. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I couldn't be happier,"

"Aww!" Punzie exclaimed and Anna giggled. Jack looked startled as he didn't see them standing there when he came in.

"Hey guys!" He said walking over to hug them both. He saw that Anna had a cheeky grin on her face.

"What?" Jack giggled.

"Punzie's pregnant too! All three of us are!" She shouted. I just smiled as I watched Jack congratulate Punzie.

That night Jack stayed at the castle with us and we had another name idea session but this time for Punzie. I said that I didn't want one and that we would choose the name when he or she was born. Punzie had a list with 25 names on it that she couldn't choose from. We all sighed at that and she giggled.

A few weeks later, Punzie and I tagged along for one of Anna's obstetrician appointments. Kristoff made the bad decision in saying that Anna looked rather large for being three months pregnant. She got mad and punched his arm, but later at her appointment she immediately apologised when she found out why. We were waiting for news from her obstetrician and we got to talking about size when she came in with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, it's triplets!" She explained. Anna screamed in half delight and half panic. She then turned to Kristoff hugged him and apologised. Punzie and I congratulated them.

"Are you wishing to know the sex of the babies yet?" Her obstetrician continued. Anna said yes and we all listened.

"As far we can tell, you have two boys and a girl! Congratulations!" Anna squealed in delight.

 _ **And don't forget to put down what names you think that Anna's children should have. I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**_

 _ **~Allie**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lost in the Darkness**_ _ **\- Chapter 7**_

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Still need suggestions on Anna's kids names, wintery names for Jelsa's kid and names for Rapunzel's kid.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **I do not own anything of Disney or DreamWorks or their characters except for the ones that I created.**_

Jack POV

 **6 months later**

Anna was one week late and getting very annoyed about it. Elsa still had a month to go and Punzie still had one month and two weeks to go. Elsa was average in size. Punzie was very undersized. And Anna was (not being mean or anything) fat. Punzie had found out that she was having a girl and Elsa and I still didn't want to know. We were all so hung up on the fact that Anna was late that we didn't even consider the fact that someone might be early. So it really came as a shock to us when Punzie's water broke six weeks early. We were all fussing over Anna, getting her chocolate (which I don't really know if it was a craving or not because she was always eating it anyway) when we heard Punzie scream and then call for Eugene. Everyone, including Anna, came running around to where she was. Everyone was yelling at me for me to fly her to the hospital, so I picked her up and flew her while everyone else drove behind.

At the hospital, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and I had to stay in the waiting room while Eugene went inside with Rapunzel. After three hours of on and off screaming from inside their room, it came to a stop and we were allowed in. Rapunzel was laying down in bed wearing a hospital gown, Eugene standing next to her. Her long hair was braided out of the way as she held a tiny, petite baby with thick locks of brownie-blonde hair and massive green eyes. She was wrapped in a small pink blanket with tiny purple booties on her feet. Everyone was going crazy over her. She was so beautiful and Punzie was crying tears of joy.

"Does she have a name yet?" Anna asked stoking the baby's hair.

"Yes. It's Tiana," We all took turns at holding her. During Elsa's turn we all heard a sort of groan from behind us. All heads turned to Anna who was standing over a puddle with a scared expression on her face.

"Good thing were at the hospital," Kristoff remarked, rushing Anna out of the room. Eugene stayed with the baby and Rapunzel, which left Elsa and I in the waiting room alone. Anna took a little longer so we went back and forth between Punzie and Anna. It wasn't until 21 hours later (the next day) that we could actually see Anna. We alerted Punzie and Eugene and they made their way down to see Anna too. When we entered the room, Anna was in bed holding two babies and Kristoff was standing next to her holding one. They were larger than Tiana but you definitely could not call them big. The exact same process that occurred for Punzie occurred for Anna.

"Do they have names yet," Punzie asked giving the girl back to Anna and taking Tiana back from Kristoff.

"Yes. The little blonde boy with green eyes is Aiden. The other blonde boy with blue eyes is Lucas. And this little girl is Amber," Anna said wiping away tears. The little girl had red hair like her mother but dark brown eyes like her father. They were all so adorable! I couldn't wait until we had one of our own. As Elsa held Tiana and Lucas, I could see her eyes filling with tears. I walked over and hugged her lightly. I could see happiness in her eyes but also fear.

"Jack?" she said "Promise me that you'll never leave," I looked her straight in the eyes.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else,"

That night while Elsa was asleep, I heard a noise in our room. I got up to investigate. When I got to the corner of the room something leapt out at me and then everything went black.

 _ **Don't forget that I still need more name ideas for Jelsa!**_

 _ **I hope that you all liked it!**_

 _ **~Allie**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lost in the Darkness**_ _ **\- Chapter eight**_

 _ **I do not own anything of Disney or DreamWorks or their characters except for the ones that I created.**_

Elsa POV

I woke up the next morning and rolled onto my side, expecting to see a sleeping Jack next to me, instead there was nothing but an empty bed. I sat up and looked around the room. Nothing. I was starting to believe that Jack had fled in fear, as I hopped out of bed. I walked around the room before stopping in one corner. I screamed.

"Anna!" I wailed, tears pouring from my eyes. Anna came running in, holding Aiden. She looked at me startled and confused. I pointed to the empty bed, weeping, and then I pointed to the corner. Anna stared open-mouthed at Jack's staff laying in a puddle of blood on the floor.

Days went by, still no sign of Jack. I would cry every night for him to come home. Each night I would become more aware of the situation that he had put us in and I would cry more.

That next week, two days before my due date, I was panicking and complaining to Punzie and she was trying to calm me down. When she finally got me to breath controllably, her expression changed from comforting to shocked. She pointed down at puddle on the floor below me.

"Oh wow! I didn't even notice!" I squealed. "Jack, we're going!" I yelled through the halls. Punzie stared at me and I realised my mistake. I started crying again. Punzie ran and got Anna and we left.

At the hospital, I was taken into a room where they explained to me that there had been a problem. I got worried, but then they told me that our child had accidentally covered their self in a layer of frost, and I became happy again. They told me that it would be safer for me if they performed an emergency C-section, but I said that I would be fine.

After 8 long hours, I had a daughter. Everyone was invited in and Anna was so happy she was almost crying more than me! I was happy for my little girl, but I knew that no one could be as sad as I was without Jack. I was crying silent tears as I gazed at our daughter. She had beautiful fair skin and very pale blonde strands of hair. And everyone thought that this was very unusual, but she had the most gorgeous, big, bright green eyes I had ever seen! No one knew how she got them but everyone thought that she got them from Punzie. But to me, all I could see in her was Jack. She had my eye shape but his nose and mouth. She was beautiful.

"What's her name?" Anna and Punzie jinxed. They giggled as she cooed. I smiled as I remembered Jack's suggestion for a girl.

"Hanna. Hanna Wintress Frost," Anna held her.

"Hey Hanna," She said softly. Somehow deep within Anna, I saw Jack and I smiled.

 _ **Short chapter, but I need to get to Jack's point of view. I hope that you liked it!**_

 _ **~Allie**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lost in the Darkness**_ _ **\- Chapter nine**_

 _ **Zenaida, tell me what you think and if you don't like how you are placed I'll delete the chapter and try again.**_

 _ **I do not own anything of Disney or DreamWorks or their characters except for the one that I created.**_

Jack POV

 **13 Years Later**

I suddenly awoke, gasping for breath, screaming.

"Elsa!" I shouted. I heard voices. Voices laughing. The figures came into view.

"Pitch! Gothel! Hans!" I screamed. "What have you done with Elsa?" Pitch laughed.

"We haven't done anything! It's you who has been out cold for 13 years!"

"What?!" I yelled, trying to break free of the chains. "How could you!?" Suddenly a screen flashed across one wall. On the screen was Elsa, crying and praying that I will come home. Tears formed in my eyes. It stayed that way. Every day for two weeks, they would show me Elsa crying. When one day as they were about to play more, a voice came from within the shadows.

"Seriously guys, I think you've tortured him enough," The voice said.

"Who are you and how did you find us?" Gothel screamed holding up a knife. The voice stepped out of the shadows. She was short with short brown hair. She only looked about thirteen.

"I'm Zenaida and I've been watching you torture Jack for the past two weeks," she giggled.

"Oh wow! I'm so scared! Some child is going to tell us what to do!" Pitch giggled.

"Oh. Ha ha ha, HA!" She fake-laughed, whacking Pitch over the head with a frypan. "Ha!"

I giggled. She began to head over to Hans and Gothel, who immediately began backing away. She then walked over to me, unlocked my chains and led me out.

"Thank you, Zenaida!" I said to her once we were out of there.

"No probs," she replied "We gotta get to Arendelle!"

At Arendelle we were invited inside the palace to find Elsa. We were walking down the halls when someone small ran into us

"Ella! Watch where you're going!" Someone else ran around the corner. The small girl, Ella I'm assuming, had long blonde hair down to her hips, tied in a braid, and green eyes and she only looked about 7. The older girl also had green eyes but had shorter brownie-blonde coloured hair. She looked about 13.

"Hi! What are your names?" Zenaida asked bending down to the younger kid's level.

"I'm Ella and that's Tiana, my sister!" she exclaimed. I smiled at the name Tiana. It sounded very familiar.

"Come on Ella! We still have to find the others!" Tiana said grabbing Ella's arm. She waved and then ran around the corner. Zenaida waved back. We had only walked about four steps when we ran into two other kids.

"Oh, jeez," Zenaida muttered. This time it was two boys, both about 13 again, with dirty blonde hair. A voice from around the corner called out.

"Aiden! Lucas! You're not helping! Mum left us all in charge!" A girl with red hair came zooming around the corner, carrying a toddler.

"Amber! You're the oldest! You take care of Michael!" One of the boys called back, before running out of sight.

"By 8 minutes!" And just like that, the halls were quiet again. But I just knew that I had heard those names before! We walked the rest of the way without running into anyone, until we got to the hallway before Elsa's room. Sitting at a desk, in what was probably a study, was another kid. She had very pale blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was silently reading.

"Hey! She looks a little like you, Jack!" Zenaida remarked

"Hanna, honey? Could you please go check on your cousins? They are being very loud," An all too familiar voice called through a wall.

"Sure mum!" She left the room and headed downstairs. We were just about to keep walking, when I was stopped.

"Jack?"

I turned around slowly. Elsa. Not even saying a word, I pulled her into a bear hug.

"Jack… I- I thought that you were dead," she said quietly.

"Well actually I was out cold for 13 years… in Pitch's lair. Pitch, Gothel and Hans made me watch you cry each night to torture me and- "

"But then I saved him!" Zenaida interrupted.

"Who's this?" Elsa asked looking down at her.

"I'm Zenaida! I saved Jack!" I giggled at her.

"Oh! You have to meet your nieces and nephews and more importantly your daughter,"

"Oh right! So the kids we just ran into downstairs are Anna and Punzie's kids?" Elsa nodded.

"I am so confused! Anna? Punzie?" Zenaida questioned, frowning.

"So… Punzie's daughters: Tiana is 13 and Ella is 7. Anna's kids: Amber, Lucas and Aiden are all 13, Michael is almost 2 and Anna is five months pregnant again," Elsa explained when all the kids were gathered in the room.

"And most importantly, your daughter. Hanna Wintress Frost," I smiled. She was the well behaved one from the study. After hugging each of them I spoke to Elsa.

"Green eyes?" I asked. She shrugged.

Later that afternoon, there was an awful lot of screaming coming from the living room, where Tiana, Amber, Hanna and Zenaida were having a slumber party. Anna, Punzie, Elsa and I came running. All that was left when we got there were sprinkles of black dream sand.

 _ **Fgqyyxscguisggggggggggggcshxhbxxjxhsauguadsgcyadgcacbdsgdsghfudsgfudghvudsgvudsgvdgsvudgvudsgvusdgvudv**_

 _ **~Allie**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lost in the Darkness**_ _ **\- Chapter ten**_

 _ **I do not own anything of Disney or DreamWorks or their characters except for the one that I created.**_

Hanna POV

"Who are you and what do you want with us?!" Amber screamed through the bars of the cage. Tiana sat in the corner crying and Zenaida was frantically trying to unlock the cage door with a bobby pin.

"Answer me!" She screamed. A daft laugh came from the shadows and a man stepped out. Zenaida groaned.

"Seriously Pitch? Again?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. We all looked at her confused.

"Never mind! I'll tell you later," she said turning to Amber. "Where were you?"

"Oh right… what do you want us for?!" Amber continued screaming through the bars. "Let us out, now!"

"No. You guys are staying here until your stupid parents learn their lesson!" He screamed and then backed into the shadows, laughing. Tiana continued crying. I walked over to comfort her and Zenaida joined me. Amber stood at the gate and began humming to herself. She then walked over and sat down next to Tiana. Tiana sniffled and started singing too. Slowly, Zenaida and I joined in. We all held hands and sang softly. An eerie glow hovered around the four of us. A high pitched beeping rang in our ears. We immediately stopped singing and the glow, the beeping, it all stopped. Tiana gasped and moved closer to Amber.

"Was that you again!?" Amber shrieked again startling us all. No response. I gulped at the thought that it might have been us. Tiana started sobbing again and I found myself praying for our parents.

 _ **Can this be a very short chapter? No…? Too bad. I need to get to the parents POV…Sorry…**_

 _ **~Allie**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lost in the Darkness**_ _ **\- Chapter eleven**_

 _ **I do not own anything of Disney or DreamWorks or their characters except for the ones that I created.**_

Jack POV

At first Punzie and Anna thought nothing of it. They just thought that the girls were playing around and began to back out of the room. I tried to explain to them what the black sand meant, whilst Elsa was running around half sobbing, half screaming, lifting up pillows and searching behind couches.

"Jack! What if Pitch got them?!" She cried. Punzie and Anna looked at us confused.

"We'll explain later!" I yelled trying to hurry them out of the room. "We have to go now!" I ushered a weeping Elsa out of the room and Anna and Punzie followed behind.

Once we were outside, it was a crying Elsa that made Punzie and Anna know that something was terribly wrong. Elsa kept repeating the words 'four girls, four seasons'.

"Elsa? What are you talking about?" Punzie had questioned. Elsa took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Anna, you were- sp-sp-spring, and you passed it o-on to Amber. Ra-punzel, you were s-s-summer, and you passed it-t on to Tiana. I was winter an-nd I pa-passed it on to Hanna. I never met autumn, but I have a very strong feeling that they passed it on Zenaida…" She stammered. Anna looked in a confused manner at Rapunzel, hinting her to explain. She just shrugged. I just stood with my mouth open. _The plot thickens._ I thought to myself.

"Evaluate, Elsa," Anna remarked. "No one understood a word you just said," Elsa sighed, so I stepped in.

"Let's just say: Amber = spring. Tiana = summer. Hanna = winter. And apparently Zenaida = autumn. And I suppose that when they are together, magical things happen. Am I right?" Elsa nodded.

"Also…" She continued. "Wait… DUCK!" She screamed at Punzie and Anna. They looked confused, before getting the message and ducking, as Elsa and I took a shot at the stream of black sand coming our way.

"I guess we know where we are headed next," Elsa commented.

A few minutes later, we found ourselves in a dark, creepy cave-like area with small cages hanging from the ceiling. I heard all three girls gulp as we stepped further.

"Ok, if something jumps out and scares me half to death… that can't be good for the baby, right?" Anna murmured, teeth chattering.

"Oh geez, Anna! We are so sorry! We forgot," Elsa and I were apologising.

"It's ok. A little adventure never hurt anyone, right?" Anna giggled, nervously, before being interrupted by Punzie.

"Actually yeah. Like Ma- "

"Don't answer that," Anna snapped. Suddenly, voices filled the air. Voices crying for help. We hurried along to where the voices were coming from, only to see four girls locked in a cage. Our girls! Tiana was sitting in a corner screaming for help. Zenaida and Hanna sat in the opposite corner blocking their ears. And Amber was… well… being Amber.

"Seriously Tiana! Shut up!" Amber was screaming from the gate. "I swear to gram crackers that if I wasn't a fudging princess, these words would be a lot meaner!" Tiana looked at her for a second before screaming again, this time even louder.

"SHUT UP, YOU BOWL OF FUDGING SUGAR, HONEY AND ICE TEA!" The screaming continued, and Anna lost it.

"Holy cheese cow, Amber! Watch your language!" She shrieked popping out from behind the wall. She began walking over to her daughter and all four girls stood up and began screaming with joy. We all ran after Anna.

"Anna we're gonna get caught!" Punzie shrieked. Elsa ran up and tried to hug Hanna through the bars. Anna somehow got the cage unlocked and everyone ran out to hug each other (me hugging Zenaida of course ). We were all about to leave and begin to head home when…

"Where do you think you're going?"

 _ **I dunno**_

 _ **~Allie**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lost in the Darkness**_ _ **\- Chapter twelve**_

 _ **OMG! I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait! I have been so busy it's not funny. Well anyway I hope you like it.  
I do not own anything of Disney or DreamWorks or their characters except for the ones that I created.**_

Elsa POV

We all turned to the direction in which the voice was coming from. Rapunzel was frantically rushing the girls into the next room, whilst Jack and I stood prepared to fight. Anna was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Pitch stepped out of the shadows.

"Miss me?" he sneered. I took a shot at him, which he dodged with ease. I heard something move from the far corner behind Pitch but I ignored it.

"Stay away from our kids!" I heard Jack scream before a blast of ice shot out towards Pitch. He stepped aside and it blasted into the wall behind him. Jack cursed behind me.

"Don't you see? You'll never win! I am now stronger than both of you combined!" He spat pointing a bony finger at Jack and I. I lowered my arms and looked at the floor in defeat. Jack was not giving up that easily. He furiously blasted Pitch with several powerful strikes. He fell to the floor but immediately got back up.

"See? What did I tell you? You will never defeat me!" He laughed. Suddenly a door opened behind us.

"No… but I can," A voice said. Just then a blinding light and a blast of cold air shot forward striking Pitch in the face and knocking him down, only for him to get back up again. I then realised what was going on. I turned towards the voice.

"Hanna, NO!" I screamed teary-eyed and ran up to her.

"Please, please stay out of this. You will get hurt… or worse. Please go back to Aunt Rapunzel," I begged. Her big green eyes glanced at me before looking up to her father. She then walked on as though I wasn't even there.

"I almost lost my dad… I'm not going to lose you both," She sighed before, turning to Pitch. She shot him over and over again keeping him grounded. But as he realised what was happening, he instantly created a shield made from his unique black sand, allowing him to rise from the floor as the 13-year-old continued to pelt him with ice. Pitch laughed menacingly.

"Foolish child! If only you had listened to your poor mother when she told you not to interfere," He cackled evilly, slowly drawing up a black sand arrow, ready to aim. Jack glanced to his side and spotted a sharp piece of glass but as he noticed that Pitch was aiming at his daughter, he panicked. Jack picked up the shard and ran in front of his daughter holding up the shard as a shield. Pitch released grip on the arrow and let it fly through the air…straight for Jack. He gasped as his arrow bounced of the shard and retreated back towards him. A cloud of black sand spread through the room as it hit its victim. A loud, rather girly, scream echoed through their surroundings. But only as the scream escaped their lips did I realise Pitch had not been hit. I began sobbing heavily as the truth sunk in. I screamed.

"ANNA!"

I am so sorry for the shortness of this but eh… I hope you liked it! C:


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lost in the Darkness**_ _ **\- Chapter twelve**_

 _ **OMG! I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait! I have been so busy it's not funny. Well anyway I hope you like it.  
I do not own anything of Disney or DreamWorks or their characters except for the ones that I created.**_

Elsa POV

We all turned to the direction in which the voice was coming from. Rapunzel was frantically rushing the girls into the next room, whilst Jack and I stood prepared to fight. Anna was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Pitch stepped out of the shadows.

"Miss me?" he sneered. I took a shot at him, which he dodged with ease. I heard something move from the far corner behind Pitch but I ignored it.

"Stay away from our kids!" I heard Jack scream before a blast of ice shot out towards Pitch. He stepped aside and it blasted into the wall behind him. Jack cursed behind me.

"Don't you see? You'll never win! I am now stronger than both of you combined!" He spat pointing a bony finger at Jack and I. I lowered my arms and looked at the floor in defeat. Jack was not giving up that easily. He furiously blasted Pitch with several powerful strikes. He fell to the floor but immediately got back up.

"See? What did I tell you? You will never defeat me!" He laughed. Suddenly a door opened behind us.

"No… but I can," A voice said. Just then a blinding light and a blast of cold air shot forward striking Pitch in the face and knocking him down, only for him to get back up again. I then realised what was going on. I turned towards the voice.

"Hanna, NO!" I screamed teary-eyed and ran up to her.

"Please, please stay out of this. You will get hurt… or worse. Please go back to Aunt Rapunzel," I begged. Her big green eyes glanced at me before looking up to her father. She then walked on as though I wasn't even there.

"I almost lost my dad… I'm not going to lose you both," She sighed before, turning to Pitch. She shot him over and over again keeping him grounded. But as he realised what was happening, he instantly created a shield made from his unique black sand, allowing him to rise from the floor as the 13-year-old continued to pelt him with ice. Pitch laughed menacingly.

"Foolish child! If only you had listened to your poor mother when she told you not to interfere," He cackled evilly, slowly drawing up a black sand arrow, ready to aim. Jack glanced to his side and spotted a sharp piece of glass but as he noticed that Pitch was aiming at his daughter, he panicked. Jack picked up the shard and ran in front of his daughter holding up the shard as a shield. Pitch released grip on the arrow and let it fly through the air…straight for Jack. He gasped as his arrow bounced of the shard and retreated back towards him. A cloud of black sand spread through the room as it hit its victim. A loud, rather girly, scream echoed through their surroundings. But only as the scream escaped their lips did I realise Pitch had not been hit. I began sobbing heavily as the truth sunk in. I screamed.

"ANNA!"

I am so sorry for the shortness of this but eh… I hope you liked it! C:


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lost in the Darkness**_ _ **\- Chapter fourteen**_

 _ **I do not own anything of Disney or DreamWorks or their characters except for the ones that I created.**_

 _Anna POV_

I awoke abruptly, my body aching and my vision blurry. Machines beeped around me and a faint chatter could be heard from downstairs. Suddenly, a familiar sight of frost began creeping up the wall around the window. I thought that it must certainly be Elsa, when a figure flew past the open window. Then I knew who it was.

"Jack?"

He stopped, retraced his steps to meet my window.

"Anna?" He responded, stepping into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Achy and I can't see, but other than that, just peachy," I giggled.

"Anna… look, I'm sorry. This was all my fault. I am so sorry," Jack apologised tearing up. I noticed this and immediately felt bad.

"Oh Jack, it's fine. I'm fine! Honestly I don't remember anything, but I forgive you anyway! Oh Jack, don't cry!" I pleaded, truly worried for him. Then he let the tears fall.

"But Anna!" He sobbed. "I've killed you!" I was confused.

"I'm not dead, am I?" I asked seriously. Jack shook his head.

"B-but I-I" He stammered still sobbing. "I-I ki-killed your b-baby and there's only a sm-small chance that you'll survive the b-b-birth!" I hadn't ever seen Jack cry this much, not even for his own miscarriage. I reached over to him and lifted his chin, revealing his tear-stained cheeks.

"Jack, who am I?" I said sternly looking into his teary eyes.

"Anna Ar-arendelle," He hiccupped.

"That's right. Now what do I do?"

He just shrugged looking back at his feet like a guilty two-year-old.

"Never lose hope. I am positive, I don't give up! Now, am I gonna survive that birth, Jack? Am I?"

He nodded slowly. Suddenly there was a shouting from down the hall. It was Elsa.

"Jack is missing! He blames himself! Guards! Search!" She slammed open the door not realising that this was the room in which Anna was staying.

"GUARDS I-Oh my goodness! Anna, you're okay!" She shrieked hugging her sister. She then looked across at Jack.

"Oh my goodness! Jack you didn't run away!" Jack immediately blushed. It was clear that those were his intentions. I was about to speak when the doctor came in.

"Ah, Anna! You're awake!" He exclaimed walking over to the machine. "Would you like to go through with the procedure now?" I nodded.

I don't remember much. Just pain, darkness, screaming and the sound of a baby crying?! Then it all went black…

…

Then I saw a light. I began to go towards it, but I was thrusted back. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I realised that the thing that thrusted me down was a nurse and the light was a surgical lamp. I was confused.

"Oh my goodness Anna! You're awake!" Came the voice of my sister.

"How long was I out?" I mumbled.

"About a week," Was her reply. "Anna, you should be very proud of Kristoff. He's been up every night for the past week taking care of your little girl,"

"Elsa, you can't really call Amber 'little' anymore. And why was Kristoff taking care of her? Is she sick?" I panicked. Elsa giggled.

"You really don't remember?" I shook my head. "Your apparently dead baby survived the birth! And so did you!" She was grinning from ear to ear. I was speechless.

"I WANT! I WANT! BRING HER TO MEEEEEEE!" I wailed like a two-year-old.

A few minutes later, a beautiful baby girl was in my arms. Bright blue eyes and adorable blonde hair.

"Hello, Maddie," I sobbed.

"Wow. A name already. Did you discuss that with Kristoff?" I nodded. Then Elsa left.

* * *

 _ **Elsa POV**_

As I was walking through the empty halls, I sighed, relieved. I was ecstatic that Anna and Maddie survived. As I walked further down the hallway I noticed something. Rose petals? Scattered all over the floors. I became curious so I followed them. A trail of carefully laid out petals led me through the halls, out the back gates and into the gardens. This would've taken a lot of preparation, whatever it was. I rounded another corner and then the petals stopped. Standing right in front of me was Jack. Dressed sharply in a suit, an extremely nervous smile on his face and a bouquet in his hands. As confused as I was, I couldn't help but laugh at his nervousness. He walked over to me, handed me the bouquet and took my hand in his. Jack not-so-gracefully walked me over to the arches, which were decorated in beautiful blue and white decorations. I looked around, admiring everything and he let go of my hand. He got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. Jack pulled out a ring.

"Elsa…will you marry me?"

 _ **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!**_

 _ **This is the second last chapter guys! Just a warning. Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **`Allie**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Lost in the Darkness -**_ _ **Chapter One**_

Merida POV

"Oh, Elsa!" I exclaimed watching the bride-to-be walk in the dressing room. "You look beautiful!" She blushed and swept a few strands of hair away from her face. I stood up to help her hairspray it.

"So… getting cold feet yet?" I quizzed as I perfected her hair. A deep shade of crimson spread across her pale skin.

"I am very nervous…" She giggled quietly. "But I'm about to marry the man that I love, I'll live…"

"At a girl!" I laughed. She stared at her hair in the mirror and smiled even bigger.

"It's perfect," she whispers as I pull her into a big bear hug.

"We better get going," I told her "Guests are starting to arrive," She nods and I walk out to greet everyone.

* * *

The wedding was incredible! Elsa and Jack both said their vowels shared a lovely kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped as we congratulated the happy couple and headed of to the after party. We met Rapunzel, Anna, Kristoff, Eugene and Hiccup inside where Punzie insisted on Elsa having a drink. When she refused politely, Rapunzel got nosy.

"So…Elsa. Anything interesting going on in your fun filled lives?" She says raising a questioning eyebrow. "Any big news maybe?" She pries.

"I don't believe so. Jack?" Elsa says blandly keeping a straight face.

"No- nope- nothing that I know of…" Jack, however, was not so well contained. He stumbled over his words, snickering and smiling brighter than the sun.

"Jack? You don't sound so sure of that?" She said, death staring him in the eyes. I heard Jack gulp. I turned and saw Anna's face as she tried so desperately not to laugh at Jack blushing immensely.

"Ellllsssssaaaa!," He whined. Suddenly I found myself not listening. I couldn't take my eyes of Hiccup. Don't you dare ask me why! He was wearing a suit that really brought out his green eyes. I stood there, mouth open wide, staring. I think he noticed me staring because he suddenly turned a deep crimson.

"Merida? Merida? MERIDA!" Anna called, awaking me from my trance. She nodded towards Jack and Elsa as for them to continue speaking.

"This is for you Anna," Elsa said as Jack stepped forward and handed her a gift bag. Everyone was asking confused questions. Meanwhile, Hiccup was silent, not taking his eyes off me.

Jack and Elsa handed everyone their own gift bag. Everyone opened their bags and pulled out the gifts. Anna received a baby bib that said ' _Because Aunty said I_ could'. Punzie received an adorable yellow duck baby onesie. I got matching booties for her outfit. And the guys all received baby bottles that said ' _Honestly, I AM helping!'_ Suddenly, everyone jumps up and hugs the two of them.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?! YASSSSS!" Anna screamed, loud enough for the whole room to hear. Thankfully they didn't. After so many more congratulations, we all went off to dance. I just sat down again and watched, not really in the mood. More like thinking about Hiccup- wait WHAT?! I had never felt this way about him before! Half an hour passed, when a shadow casts over me. Startled I jumped and looked up. Hiccup stood towering over me.

"Hey…" he murmured nervously. "Uh… uh, you look…um…beautiful tonight..." Again, I had fallen into the trance.

"Uh… can I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand. I blushed and accepted.

* * *

We danced for what must have been hours, before the party stared to get boring.

"Hey… uh… do you wanna get out of here? Maybe back to my place?" He said anxiously. We had witnesses. We had not had a single drink the whole time we had been there. If we weren't drunk, then how come I said yes?

* * *

 _ **Sound familiar? Well, there you have it! The last chapter! SORRY THIS WAS THE WORST STORY EVER!**_

 _ **Well, this was a weird chapter and I hope it makes sense!**_

 _ **See you next story!**_

 _ **~Allie**_


End file.
